wakfufandomcom-20200222-history
Pandawa Merry/Fire Guide
This Guide was written by a newb who couldn't find a pure fire dps guide only the water/fire hybrids. Some facts may be infered but not actually supported in game, and the original maker hadn't gotten that far.** ---Merry Fire Pandawa Build--- The focus of this build is to forgo utility, and even at first survivability, all to achieve very high multiplicative damage. Pros -you don't have to worry about how many douses are left in your barrel unless you use it in conjunction with milky instinct -you get to focus on fire damage alone instead of both fire and water. -all the other close range fighters can also benefit from your Merry not just you :D Cons -damage fluctuates depending on lvl of Merry, one turn you are doing 100% more damage and have 2 more AP than normal, the next turn you deal next to no damage because you are worn out, and this happens very often because of how potent Bamboozle can be. -if you are fighitng a highly evasive and mobile oponent then there is a good chance you may lose all your Dizzy stacks on it. -Until later when you get +AP from stat allocation and often have the +AP from Merry, you will just be casting bamboozle and dairy springer with little room for more. -all the other close range fighters have to deal with Worn Out not just you : / List of damage sources lvl 100 Dairy Springer: 60 damage lvl 100 Merry Buff: 100% damage lvl 20 incandescent: 20% damage lvl 20 incandescent lvl 100 dizzy proc: 15 damage Backstab(Dairy Springer lets you hop right to the back of any single oponent for each attack) Critical Hit: 50% damage +% Fire Damage(gear or Int) Important Abilities Dairy Springer is one of the highest DPS fire moves(Milking it has the same Base damage but it costs 1 more AP so is less effective, and explosive flask only does slightly more damage when used on an oponent at 100 Dizzy). Bamboozle applies both Merry to yourself and Dizzy to enemies around you, increasing your damage overall and allowing you to trigger added effects. Incandescent Milk is the main passive boost and should be obtained rather early so that the Dizzy effect isn't wasted. Ether is an abilit used at higher levels. it allows you to negate the downtime of Worn Out state, but isn't as important until you can use it to cure you and then another Bamboozle to keep Dizzy up. It prevents teleportation so you cant attack with Dairy Springer that turn. Master of Merryment is a weak heal over time, however because lvl 20 triggers once you are above 20 Merry, and max rank Bamboozle gives you 20 Merry on first use, this means you are regenerating 2% of your health every turn you arnt suffering from Worn Out. Milky Instinct and Barelhop both require you to deal with the barrel, but Milky Instinct makes you dodge 1/5th of the dmg coming at you, and barelhop allows you to quickly leave a fight. Karmchamrak, once maxed, is a 2 AP 20% resistance debuff. If that isn't good enough it is also an escape mechanism since you can just throw anything dangerous to the other side of the map. Important stats Intelect: this is the fire users main damage boosting stat. Every point increases fire damage by .5% Critical Hit: one point in this is a 1% chance to deal 150% damage. Backstab: Dairy Springer in itself allows you to flank your enemy every time, so in any standard fight this is a pure damage increase. Note that unless you have high lock then int and crit will always be better dps choices Lock: this allows you to keep your enemy near you, it will never run out of dizzy and backstabs are much easier. Other Fire Spell Usage So much is mentioned about Dairy Springer because it is probably all you will use till 20 or so, however once you get that high here is how you deal more damage. Light My Fire is the first spell you will start to use as it is just 2AP. It is pretty dinky, and even if you trigger the special it is still weaker than springer. The special can only trigger at the end of a turn, so spamming this will giver better chance of triggering, but at high Dizzy levels is a waste of AP to use more than once. Flaming Burp in game atm gives you an extra 1% crit for every 3 lvls of dizzy, meaning at 100 dizzy you will automatically crit 1/3rd of the time regardless of what you put into crit. This is probably the highest DPS choice if you have an enemy locked nex to you at high dizzy lvls. Explosive Flask and Milking It are your long range choices. Flask is a % to deal extra like burp's crit, while milking it is just extra dmg depending on how high dizzy is. Milking it is better constant dps, but flask can spike pretty high on enemies around the 50 dizzy mark if your lucky. Change Log/Contributors v1 basic info(Lunaras) if you contributed a great deal to this guide please also head to the Pandawa page and update the date next to the guide so people know it is current. Category:Guide